


[Fan Video] Mutiny

by AlessNox



Series: Fan videos by SaturdayGirl2012 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Action, Battle, Drama, Gen, Mutiny, Science Fiction, Spaceships, Vulcan Mind Melds, War, gold - Freeform, tv fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: Michael Burnam meets the rebels. A vulcan mind meld shows that she has come to join them because she has committed mutiny.(Story not canon, but the images are compelling)
Series: Fan videos by SaturdayGirl2012 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326515
Kudos: 2





	[Fan Video] Mutiny

MUTINY - A Star Trek discovery Fan Video

[_Mutiny_ \- Star Trek Discovery](https://vimeo.com/435354713) from [Alessnox](https://vimeo.com/user42538435) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
